START ME UP
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: What happens after the girls perform Start me up/livin on a prayer


START ME UP

It was the day before the girls had to perform our mash up for the boys vs girls competition and after finally deciding on start me up/living on a prayer now we're working on our costumes.

"It's obvious." Mercedes says with a huge smile

"What's obvious wheezy?" I ask

"Our costumes have to be leather. It's totally hot and something we've never done before."

"That's a great idea Cedes" Quinn says "let's start working on them."

THE NEXT DAY IN GLEE CLUB

This is costumes and musics all ready and it's time for the girls to perform and we're all here and ready except for Rachel,who was having problems with her costume.

"She needs to hurry the hell up!" I yell starting to get frustrated.

"Calm down Santana. Mercedes went to go get her." Quinn says

Just then Mercedes walks in and Rachel walks in behind her.

"It's about ti-" I was caught off gaurd by how hot Rachel looked that I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Let's do this!" Mercedes yells as the music starts

Start me up Start me up

Tommy used to work on the docks Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck. It's tough, oh so tough

'Oh My God I can't get over how hot Rachel looks right now dancing like that in that outfit . Mercedes was right leather is hot!'

We gotta hold on ready or not You livethefor the fight when that's all that you've got

Start me up We're half way there Oh livin'on a prayer

'I'm gonna have to thank Britt for putting the dancing together because this is damn hot'

Start me up We'll make it I swear Oh livin'on a prayer

If you start me up (uh) Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got I can't compete with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah

I'll make a grown man cry, I'll make a grown man give it a shot

Start me up We're half waythere Oh livin'on a prayer

Start me up We'll make it I swear Oh, livin'on a prayer

Livin' on a prayer

[instrumental break]

Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not You live for the fight when that's all that you've got

'When did Rachel get on the floor? Damn now I'm even more turned on.'

Start me up Oh, we're half way there Oh, livin'on a prayer Take my hand, we'll make it I swear, Oh livin'on a prayer

Start me up If you start me up I'll never stop (I'll never stop) Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it I swear Oh, livin on a prayer

Oh, we're half way there Oh, livin'on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it I swear, Oh livin'on a prayer

Livin' on a prayer You gotta start me up

Everyone starts cheering,because we Fucking rocked that mash up! But I've got to get out of here and take care of myself before I die of frustration! You ever run while wet in leather? I can hear the leather fucking squeeking! I run into the bathroom and make sure it's empty. When I notice I'm alone I start to slide my hand down my pants when someone grabs my wrist. I look to see who it is only to see Rachel smiling.

"Jesus Berry you scared the fuck out of me!" She doesn't say anything all she does is stand in front of me then lean forward to start nibbling and licking my ear.  
>"W-what are you doing Berry?" I ask<p>

"You're being a naughty girl aren't you Santana? Coming in here to touch yourself. Did that performance turn you on? Did I make you wet?" She slides her hands in my pants just to see how wet I am."you're so wet." She whispers in my ear causing my knees to go week.  
>"Did I do this to you Santana?"<p>

"Don't flatter yourself Berry there's other hot girls in there who could of turned me on."

"That's true,but we both know that this- she dips her middle finger into my wet folds -is all for me" she takes her hand out of my pants and pulls me in for a rough kiss. The kind of kiss that's all tounge and teeth. The kiss continues until we stop for oxygen and then Rachel starts kissing up my neck to my ear."Tell me how bad you want me Santana. Tell me how bad you want my fingers. I can make you feel so good all you have to do is tell me what you want." She waits for an answer,but when I don't give her one she steps away from me. "Or I can leave you to take care of yourself."

"You can't be serious!" I practicality scream. She is serious she turns towards the door and I grab her arm.  
>"I want you Rachel. I'm so wet for you. Please please fuck me Rachel,thrust your fingers inside me I want it so bad!"<p>

She walks back towards me with a smirk on her face and starts removing my belt off my pants.  
>"See was that so hard Santana?" She asks while she pulls down my pants and underwear at the same time. She starts to kiss my neck and circle my clit slowly. I should of known Rachel would take her sweet time.<p>

"Don't tease me Rachel." I whine

"One more time Santana tell me exactly what you want."

"I want you to fuck me fast and hard."

"As you wish." She says as she easily thrusts two fingers inside me. She's going too slow I NEED more.

"More. Faster Rachel." She starts pumping in and out of me faster and I know I'm getting close when I feel my walls clench around her fingers.

"Oh...fuck Rachel..right there... don't stop... don't stop!"  
>Apparently 'don't stop' means go faster to Rachel,beacause that's exactly what she did and I know I won't be able to last much longer. She starts flicking my clit with her thumb and yup that does it.<p>

"Oh God Rachel I'm gonna cum!"

"Then do it. Cum for me Santana. I want to hear you scream my name when you do."

"Oh God... oh God... RACHEL!" I yell as I cum hard all over Rachel's fingers. She starts to move them slowly to help me ride out my orgasm until she pulls out of me and puts her fingers to her mouth and suck them clean.

"You taste so good Santana."

"When did you get so fucking hot? What the hell just happened?"

"Try not to worry about it and just know that you enjoyed it" She pulls me in for another kiss before she heads for the door. "I'll see you around Santana." She says with a wink then heads out the door. I'm not entirely sure what the hell just happened,but I really like this new Rachel.


End file.
